nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bluefire2
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Warning Any spam here will leave me with no choice but to post π, φ, e or \sqrt{2} to a million digits or \oint_\gamma \frac{1}{z}\,dz = \int_0^{2\pi} { ie^{it} \over e^{it} }\,dt= \int_0^{2\pi}i\,dt = 2\pi i and a general explanation of its uses 50 times on your talk page (and don't think I won't do it.). __TOC__ RE:Concerning adminship I have read your message concerning adminship, and after reading it (several times over), I think discussions about whether a user should become an Admin along with voting would be better. I closed the RFA's becuase over two weeks had gone by, two weeks being the amount of time for the RFA, not becuase of the amount of people voting. After reading your comment on the RFA pages, and think that now we don't need any admins (seeing the ratio you provided). It wouldn't hurt to have one more admin, would it? And if we were to implement the "Discussion" part of RFA's, how exactly would it work? -- 21:47, January 5, 2012 (UTC) About the Blind Voting, RFA, something I didn't mean the RFA process works by blind voting. I meant with a heading "Discussion", there could be subheadings for "Support", "Oppose" and "Neutral" instead of placing them as points, all intermixed with each other. This helps keep the discussion more organized, but should not be the sole determining of whether a user is successful or not. It just helps the bureaucrat to see the user's reputation on the Wiki a little better. I thought I should tell you this because it seemed to be a misunderstanding. As for the opposition, I do see your point, but never got around to responding before the discussions closed. When will this Wiki need more bureaucrats, out of curiosity? 07:22, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :Gee, I don't know. I have looked at examples of some Wikis that use Support, Oppose and Neutral headings and ones that simply label it as "Discussion" and they both seem to work fine. A discussion heading, I feel, might be necessary if the request form is not solely based on votes and just a general community feedback. However, some other Wikis I see use the "voting" system, and so Support, Oppose and Neutral headings help to organize those votes more efficiently, keeping them all in their place without argumentative discussion. :At the moment, it seems the request form is based on votes as opposed to general discussion, so headings like the ones we're using right now are necessary. It might be best to bring this up to the community in a forum or talk to NOBODY about it, as he is determining who is successful and who is not. 00:58, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh...kay. The code's been added to the CSS. I have yet to find out how it benefits a Wiki. And a level 1500 world...oh, what on earth. xD 01:49, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry :( Sorry, I was just gotten up, and I said all I thought. I will edit it inmediately! 17:10, January 14, 2012 (UTC) xD Yeah, sorry for not answering. I had to go out this morning. Last time you told me to add the code to MediaWiki:Common.js and it caused the show/hide links in navboxes to stop working, so I removed it. I've added both those codes to their appropriate places. Let me know if they work, or if I copied the code incorrectly. As per your question about why Grammar Cat uses messages as new titles, I think she mentioned that the text was too small and she liked it big. Or something like that. Guess it's better to ask her... 20:22, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Grammar I do think punctuation and sentence structure count as grammar but not spacing.Btw what dose I would like to challenge your authority mean?Thanks:) Grammar Cat 20:55, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Admin images I haven't stopped making them. I'm in the middle of NOBODY's. I have the concept art for Emitewiki2's and Santi's. If you want one, since I can't go on the computer on weekdays, I'll do yours in Februrary or on Monday which is a holiday. Which Nitrome game or character do you want in yours? 23:27, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Problems with Google Translate Seems like yesterday was my bad day! Sorry, in Google Translate there was an error and I wanted to translate "recently gotten up". Sorry again. 10:53, January 15, 2012 (UTC) RE:Deletion They were incredibly small. A couple of them were like only 60-70 bytes, and often just consisted of two sentences. But they are open for expansion. Okay, next time I'll add a little content and a Stub template. -- 14:53, January 15, 2012 (UTC) About Signature I want a special sigature. How I make one? The Mysterious user 16:52, January 15, 2012 (UTC) If u can make a signature... I want it to have a photo with engine room and near the photo to be links to my user page, my talk page and my blog page. The Mysteryous user was here! 17:11, January 15, 2012 (UTC) PS:My name must be writed in the engine room. A box! The Mysteryous user was here! 17:25, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Admin images Ok, I can use the fire rune, put Bluefire2 next to that, and then "Nitrome Wiki" beneath. What type of font do you want? I would prefer Nitrome Must Die startup, but I can do it from another game. To see the startups, except for a few of the recent ones, scroll to the bottom of the Startups page. 17:35, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Link for Requests Would you like your requests for signatures page to be linked in the Wiki navigation? 20:00, January 15, 2012 (UTC) YOU asking help to me? I noticed it before :D. Ok, I will try it. 21:02, January 15, 2012 (UTC) CSS Haha, not what I had in mind, anyway. I was just going to call it "For Signatures" under requests. Also, the CSS codes you told me to put in...are they working? I did add them to the MediaWiki. 00:46, January 16, 2012 (UTC) What?? OK, I now it's only a joke, but some people don't like these type of jokes, at the limit of being spamming. No problem anyway. 16:51, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Siganture Thanks if u will help. I want a signature (box type).With Engine room (how I have in avatar. In the right to be links to my user page,talk page and blog page.If u put colurs, to be steamlands colours. 18:03, January 16, 2012 (UTC) You makes me cry! I works hards on thats, i ams sad! ...not really. How about you make me a sig? -- 16:29, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :I have tried a second attempt at making a Sig myself. How bad my sig now? -- 19:19, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for making my sig Bluefire2! -- 21:20, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Chill :O Concerning NOBODY's sign; "I will vomit", "That... is... horrible". I know that he should not make any sig under any circumstance, per his sig's colours, but for goodness' sake he's just a kid! You don't need to elaborate so blatantly on his faults, you could have just said something like I did. 20:36, January 18, 2012 (UTC) userbox hey bluefire, now i make userboxes, but there is a thing i don't know, like in the userbox nitrome wiki give you, in there you need to write something and then in the userbox appears, could you tell me how to do that?? thanks, 15:49, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Xmas Theme I'll take it down on February 1st. -- 13:53, January 21, 2012 (UTC)